Super Sailor Ichigo
by Inuyashagirl12
Summary: Super Sailor Ichigo is a super hero plus a princess that watches over Crystal Tokyo and she falls in love with a certain ninja from Suna. Tokyo Mew Mew and other Anime crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The world was saved by Super Sailor Ichigo. She has super human strength, magical powers ,and she can run as fast as a cheetah.

One day this humongous creature started to attack Crystal Tokyo. The creature caused all sorts of trouble. Then Super Sailor Ichigo came out of nowhere. The creature started to attack her, but before he could she ran around him and she used the primary lotus technique and blasted him into Crystal Tokyo Palace. The primary lotus is a series of martial arts kicks and a major plummet. Super Sailor Ichigo used some attacks called Sparkling Wide Pressure, Shine Aqua Illusion, World Shaking, Deep Submerge, Venus Love Chain Encircle, and Strawberry Bell Bell. Queen Serenity had Ichigo round up a group of helpers to rebuild the castle. The helpers consisted of Sailor Zakuro, Sailor Pudding, Sailor Mint, and Sailor Lettuce. Each one was assigned a group of workers to rebuild a different section of the castle. While Sailor Ichigo over saw all operations. As each section was completed the groups started joining together to rebuild the main section of the palace which is the queen's throne room. They ran into some minor, okay it was actually major trouble. They found in the corners of the throne room the negaverse, which is the counter part to Crystal Tokyo. They started another battle that destroyed all the hard work put into rebuilding the castle just like the negaverse planned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the Negaverse they had helpers. The helpers were from the planet Jurai. The leader of the Juraians were Kagato, Ayeka, Sasami, and Washu. Washu is their main leader because she is the evil goddess of Jurai.With her dauughter Ryoko as her second-in-command. Their main part in the Negaverse was infiltration of Crystal Tokyo to find out their weaknesses. But it was hard to gather intelligence because the Sailor Mews were constantly on their tails. But they did gather enough to kidnap Sailor Ichigo.

"Now how are we going to do this?" Ryoko asked.

"We can activate one of three plans." Washu said.

"What are the plans Miss Washu?" Ayeka asked.

"I prefer Little Washu." Washu said while tilting her head up.

"Okay, Little Washu, what are the plans?" Ayeka asked.

"Uh, I just forgot them." Washu said as everyone did an anime fall

Back at the castle where the Negaverse was attacking Queen Beryl and het generals were discussing battle tactics. Durring their meeting the Sailor Mews barge in and attack. Thus while leaving Super Sailor Ichigo unguarded. This gave General Kedite an idea, 'While the Sailor Mews are busyhere, we can have our nfiltration squad kidnap Super Sailor Ichigo.' He called up Washu telepathically and told her the plan.Washu replied- 'That sounds great I'll let the others know.' She turned around to discuss the plan with the others.

"We just recieved orders to go kidnap Super Sailor Ichigo." Washu said.

Then Sasami asked "How are we going to do this?"

"Kiyone and Hinata you go keep watch over her boyfriend Tenchi." Washu said

"Yes ma'am." They replied.

"Okay now. Ryoko,Ayeka you two go watch over the girl until we get the plan formed." Washu said.

Meanwhile with Super Sailor Ichigo

"Where is everyone?" Ichigo yelled

"Hey she's open and we are already in position so why don't we go ahead and take her?" Ryoko asked.

" Because we havn't had any orders yet." Ayeka said.

"I'm going to do it anyways." Ryoko said. Ryoko them masked her energy and swopped down and kidnapped Super Sailor Ichigo.

"What in the crap is going on here?" Ichigo yelled before she blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A few hours later at the Juraian headquaters.**

**"Ryoko you idiot," was suddenly heard ringing throughout the base. Ichigo woke up feeling groggy."Ow, my head, where am I?" she asked while looking at her surroundings. The room consisted of a simple cot, a bedside table and a side bathroom. everything was in bad condition except for the paint which was a slate gray. "I don't think I'm in Crystal Tokyo anymore." she said while the door opened slowly. "Well well the little princess is awake."Ayeka sneered. Washu came behind her saying "Leave the princess alone." "But washu." Ayeka whined. "No complaining we need to go set up the torture area." Washu said coldly. Ichigo stared at the door with scared eyes saying, "Eeh, someone help me." Suddenly a black shadow bursts through the window, swoops down and carries her away.**

**On the other side of the castle Washu was in a meditation pose when suddenly her eyes opened and said "The girl has escaped with a man."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A few hours later Ichigo looked up and saw a young man with red hair, aqua eyes and black rings around his eyes. "What is your name?" Ichigo asked asked quietly. "Hn" was all he said while glaring at her. "Is that away to treat a princess?" Ichigo asked really mad. The man suddenly dropped her on her backside. "Ow, what was that for?" he looked at her angerly then started to walk off. "Where are you going?" she yelled as she stands up. "You can come if you want." the young man replied in a deep voice. "Wernkuro we heading?" she asked while catching up to him. "To my home village," he said menacaling. "What village is that?" she asked while starting to get seiously annoyed. "The village of Sunagakure," he growled out, "Stop asking questions." she gave him a confused look with one eye closed. he looked at her and said, "Knock that off you look like my brother." while keeping that look up she asked, "What's your brother's name?" "It's none of your business." "Let me guess it's Kankuro?" "How did you know my brother's name?" "We used to date." "Oh you were the girl he talked about."**

**One week later at the Village of Sunagakure. "Here we are." Gaara said. As Ichigo went through the gates she saw someone that was totally unexpected. "Ichigo what are you doing here, let alone with my baby brother?" Kankuro shouted. "Wait a minute he's your baby brother, I thought he was your older brother!" Ichigo nearly yelled. "Would you two shut up," Gaara said, then looked at Kankuro. "We need to go see father." "Oh yeah, maybe we should take her to our place first." Kankuro suggested.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**At the Kazekage tower, from upstairs someone yelled "Gaara, Kankuro get up here now." "We're coming Lady Kazekage," Gaara said queitly. "Wait a minute I thought it was Lord Kazekage." Ichigo said, "Not for a few years now." Kankuro said "But who is the new KaxeKage?" Ichigo asked. Gaara and Kankuro glanced at each other. Kankuro looked back at her and asked, "Do you really want to know?" "Yes I do." "It is your sister Renee." "What?" Then she ran up the stairs taking them two at a time and storming in the Kazekage's office. Just as she reached the doors Temari grabbed her and pinned her to the wall saying "You can't go in there." "Yes I can. I'm her sister." "she;s in an important meeting with the Hokage." "The Hokage is my grandmother." "I don't care if she is your grandfather, yoi can't go in." Renee stormed out, "What is the problem out here?" Sees Temari holding Ichigo to a wall. "What is going on here?" Temari let Ichigo go and turned to Renee, "She tried to break into your meeting." "Well you should have let her." "But you said not to be disturbed." "I know I did but this is an execption." "I knew I'd be allowed in," Ichigo said then stuck her tongue out at Temari. Iemai just shrugged and said "Whatever." "Your no fun." Ichigo said.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Later on in the Kazekage's private quarters Ichigo, Renee, and the Godaime Hokage were talking. "Little sister why are you here?" Renee asked "I met Gaara in th woods and he beought me here." "Why did he do that?" "I'd don't know, ask him." " I'll do it later." I still don't see why you are here." Tsunade said. "Grandmother it might be best if you take Ichigo back home." Renee said while Ichigo just looked so surprised. "Why do I have to leave so soon?" Ichigo asked literally shouting. " Yes, because I am leaving today." Tsunade said. Ichigo stormed out and runs into Gaara. "Watch where you are going." Gaara said. "Oh shut up." "What did you just say?" I just said shut up." "You did not just say that." "What if I did?" He stirred up his sand and pinned her against the wall, "I should just kill you right now ." "But you can't because the Kazekage is my sister." "Do you want to bet obn that?" "Yes, yes I do." He rushed foward and slammed his lips on hers then disappeared taking his sand with him. Zoey fell to the floor then Tsunade came out asking, "Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine." She said with a shocked face.**

**On the other side of Suna, Gaara was trying to meditate but ended up talking with Shikaku. "why did I do that?" "You may like her." "I do not." "Yes you do." "All I know is that something feels weird inside of me." "Does it feel like an emotion?" "Yes." "That emotion is called love." "But what is love?" "Um, ask your sister." "But shouldn't you know?" "I'v never experenced it before."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**On the outskirts of Suna Ichigo and Tsunade got started talking. "Now why were you in the forest to begin with?" Tsunade asked. Ichigo then proceeded to tell about the attack on Crystal Tokyo and her kidnapping. " That's it in a nutshell." "Whenever we get back to the village I'll give you some ninja to take back with you." "So who's going to go with me?" " You'll need a tracking, infilltration, and three strong teams." "But what teams would that be?" "Your tracking- team 8 and their sensei, infilltration- team 10 and their sensei, strong team 7 and sensei, Team Gai and sensei, and three Tokubetsu jonin." "But that means I'm with Lee...But Hinata is comming...so never mind."**

**A week later in Konoha.**

**"Iruka get in here." Tsunade yelled, "And bring Kotetsu and Izumo with you too." Kotetsu, Izumo, and Iruka all say in unison, "Yes milady." "I want you three to go get Team 7,8,10, and Gai. As well as Ibikki Morino, Anko Mitorashi, and Hayate Gekko." "Yes Lady Hokage." the three chunin leave, and Ichigo steps into the office. "Where did dad and my brothers go? They went to go gather the teams." "Hummm, I was just hanging with Hinata and she seemed to be acting weird." Hinata and her cell walked in and Kurenai goes to Tsunade's desk. "You needed us, My lady?" Kurenai asked. "yes, but we are waiting on others." The other genin teams came in and Ichigo stepped along with Hinata. "Hey Hinata what's been going on the past few days?" "Nothingwhy?" Ichigo gave her a quizical look, "You've been seeming off." "What?" " You havn't been seeming like yourself." "nothing's wrong," then Hinata starts to blush. "Oh my gosh you have a crush on someone. Come on tell me who it is, who is it?" "I'd...I'd rather not tell." "If you don't tell, I can always guess." "Okay, okay its Shino." "What!? Bug boy!" Wahu teleports infront of them both, knocks out Ichigo, and turns to Hinata and says, "Good job watching her come back to the base soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**At the Juraian Headquarters, after making sure that there is no place were Ichigo can excape, Ichigo woke up in a barren room. "Ow, my head, where am I?" Ichigo looked around, "Oh no my power pendant is missing." The door starts to open slowly to reveal a young light blue haired girl with a rabbit like thing on her shoulder. Ichigo narrows her eyes and asks. "Who are you?" "That is none of your concern." "Wait I just realized who you are, you're...you're Ryoko, Washu's second in command." "Why yes I am, I'm here to take you to see her." "Oh I wish my dad and brothers were here." "You're coming with me." Ryoko goes and grabs Ichigo by the upper arm, and dragged her out. Ichigo kept trying to get free but before she could escape they were already infront of Washu. "Well, well if it isn't the mighty Super Sailor Ichigo." Washu said. "Watch it witch." Ichigo said. " I'd watch what you say Crystal Tokyo should be falling soon." "As if." "We have already given your power pendant, which we know that holds the silver crystal, to Queen Beryl." "You did what?" "We gave your power pendant to Queen Beryl." Ichigo strained to get away from Ryoko. "I would so love to hit you right now." "I would like to see you try." "Well if you let me go I could." "No I don't think we'll risk that." "And why not?" "Ryoko take her back to the cell until Queen Beryl decides what to do with her."**


End file.
